Camping Trip
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: What happens when Fox, Krystal, Peach, Zelda , Link and Mario go on a camping trip together?


Camping Trip

I do not own Super smash brothers, it belongs to Nintendo.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content and a scene of strong bloody violence anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Link, Zelda, Peach, Mario, Krystal and Fox were going on a camping trip for the weekend. They had had a total blast competing in the Smash Brothers Cross dimensional tournament. Now they just all wanted to relax and have a good time. Link and Zelda had decided that everyone should take a break from their warrior life style and wear normal summer clothing. So Link was wearing a green shirt and white shorts, Fox was wearing brown shorts and a red no sleeve shirt, Mario was wearing his normal clothing, because he did not own anything else!

As for Zelda she was wearing a pink shirt sleeve shirt and jeans, Krystal was wearing a blue no sleeve shirt and white shorts, while Peach was wearing the same clothes Zelda was for some reason. The six of them all had back packs on and were hiking up a hill, it was a hot day out and it was only going to get hotter. Thankfully everybody had brought enough water with them to stay properly hydrated.

The six of them found the perfect place to set up camp. Once everyone set their tents up, they ate sandwiches together. Afterwards the guys decided to go fishing, while the girls decided to stay behind and help Zelda fix her tent which she had failed to set up properly. Link, Fox and Mario went fishing at the lake. It was a beautiful, deep and crystal clear lake. It was perfect for swimming in, but everybody had been in such a hurry to leave that they had all forgot their bathing suits so Link guest that was one of the things that they won't be doing this vacation.

While Link was deep in thought and Fox was struggled not to fall asleep since fishing bored him to death, Mario all out of blue of the said, "So guys have you banged your girlfriends yet?

Link said nothing while Fox quickly replied, "Well me and Krystal were foxes so whenever we're in heat we dry hump each other in our clothes until we cum."

Mario replied, "Wait a second your telling me that you guys make each other cum all the time, but you haven't since had sex or since each other naked?"

"Well Krystal wants are first time together to be outside and we haven't really had the chance to be alone outside and ahh…..Link have you and Zelda…"

Link calmly stated, "No we have not, in Hyrule it's considered rude for a man to ask a woman to have sex with him, so I have to wait until Zelda asks me for us to do it."

Mario yawned and said, "Wait a second I haven't even seen you two do more than hold hands, have you guys even kissed yet?"

"Yes we have, tell me Mario have you and Peach done it yet?"

"We do it every Wednesday and it is always on a Wednesday! She is always on top…no matter what she is always on top! Let me give you two virgins a piece of advice, never let them be on top or they will dominate you!"

Mario tore of hat off and screamed really loud, this greatly disturbed Link and Fox. After Mario was done screaming, Link said, "Let's just drop the sex talk and get back to fishing."

Fox replied, "Yeah, yeah fishing…funniest thing in the world…right Mario?"

"Not as fun as mushrooms my friends."

Meanwhile back at camp Zelda had finally gotten her tent set up right. Now she was just setting around reading some ladies magazines with Krystal and Peach. The magazines were Peach's magazines and they were all about one thing mushrooms. Zelda got so bored reading the magazine that she just dropped it to the ground and said, "Can we do something else?"

Krystal yawned in boredom and said, "Like what?"

Peach put her magazine down and replied, "I think we should do something nice for our boyfriends, as a nice big thank you for all the times they saved us."

Krystal said, "I don't know about you girls, but I've saved Fox's ass as many times as he's saved mine. Still I won't mind doing something nice for him."

A naughty grin appeared on Zelda's face as she said, "I got it, I know something that will make our boyfriends very happy and make us very happy as well."

Krystal asked, "What is it?"

Zelda replied, "I'll tell you all when the guys get back."

Half an hour later Link, Mario and Fox returned to camp empty handed. They hadn't caught a single fish and at this point they were all pretty sure that there wasn't any fish in the entire lake. So the six of them sat around their unlit camp fire drinking sodas; the heat was becoming strong and everybody was sweating. Suddenly Zelda stood up and said, "Hey guys I've just thought of a great way to cool off."

Link replied, "Tell us dear."

"I think we should all go for a nice swim in the lake."

"But we didn't bring bath suits."

Zelda giggled as she sat down next to Link and gave him a kiss on the check and said, "I know that silly, that's why I want us all to go skinny dipping together!"

"What!"

Everyone almost feel to the ground in shock at Zelda's idea. It wasn't just the idea itself, but of all the people to say it, it had been the pure innocent Zelda. Everybody blushed a tiny bit and then Link stood up and said, "Well, that does sound like a fun way to beat the heat."

Krystal, who was sitting next to Fox, grabbed his hand they both stood up and Krystal spoke for both of them and said, "We're game for it."

Peach just said, "At this point I'll do anything to get out of these sweaty clothes."

Mario said, "Can I at least keep my hat on?"

Peach grabbed Mario's hat and tossed it aside while saying, "Nope."

So it was now settled the six of them would go skinny dipping together. They all got up and took their shoes and socks off. With their feet bare they all started walking towards the lake. Link took his shirt off and tossed it to the ground, his strong chest was now completely bare and he had four pack abs. Fox took off his shirt as well showing off his strong chest and six pack abs. Now Mario did not have a body like that, but he had lost a lot of weigh recently and still looked pretty good without his shirt on.

The girls looked at the naked chests of their boyfriends for a bit and then removed their shirts. Krystal had a nice smooth belly and so did Zelda and Peach. Krystal was wearing a big purple bra that covered her breasts perfectly, while Zelda and Peach were wearing white bra's that covered their breasts perfectly as well. The boys quickly removed their shorts and Zelda, Peach and Krystal saw that Link and Mario were wearing green underwear while Fox was wearing red boxers.

Zelda and Krystal took of their shorts reviling their underwear; Krystal was wearing nice silk purple panties while Zelda was wearing white panties. Peach was wearing the same kind of panties that Zelda was, but her's had their initials drawn on them. Now everybody was just wearing their underwear they felt a lot cooler. The six of them walked until they were only a few feet from the lake. The girls stood with their backs facing their boyfriends and a naughty smile appeared on Zelda's face as she said, "Why don't you guys show us how manly you are and take our underwear off."

Fox and Link blushed as their members start to harden at this suggestion and Mario felt his member harden a bit to. Link quickly unbuckled Zelda's bra, while Mario managed to unbuckle Peach's bra as well. Fox was having a ton of trouble unbuckling Krystal's bra. Krystal just sighed and said, "It's alright Fox you can ripe it off, I never really liked this bra much anyway."

"Okay."

Fox quickly ripped Krystal's bra off her and put his hands on the rims of her panties. Link and Mario did the same and they all pulled their girlfriends underwear down to their feet. Link, Fox and Mario then stood back up and looked at their girlfriends bums. Krystal had had a nice big round bottom and so did Peach and Zelda. The boys members were now getting erect in their boxers, when their girlfriends turned around they saw that their boyfriends had three very nice sized tents in their underwear.

In order to tease their boyfriends further, Zelda, Peach and Krystal covered their vaginas with their hands while their boyfriends feasted their eyes on their breasts. Zelda and Peach had creamy white breasts, while Peach had dark pink nipples Zelda's nipples were a nice rosy shade of pink. As for Krystal her breasts were big and blue and her she had dark blue nipples. The three girls blushed and decided to repay their boyfriends for all that they had done for them, by rubbing their backs with their breasts. Link, Mario and Fox blushed in pleasure as their girlfriends pressed their nice soft breasts against their backs.

Zelda, Krystal and Peach then took their boyfriends underwear off and saw their strong butts. Link, Fox and Mario then turned around and everyone stood with their hands at their sides and looked at each other's beautiful naked bodies! Link, Fox and Mario saw that Peach and Zelda had blond pubic hair on their vaginas and Peach's pubic hair was a tad darker than Zelda's. The girls saw that Link had blond pubic hair, two nice round balls and a nice big penis with a light pink penis head. Mario had brown pubic a big dick and nice balls. As for Fox he had two brown balls and a nice brown penis with a very pink penis head. Krystal had a blue vagina with some dark fuzzy fur on its top. Fox, Mario and Link had fully erect members, while Krystal, Zelda and Peach's nipples were hardening.

Peach and Mario kissed each other's foreheads, while Link and Zelda gave each other a nice peck on the cheek. As for Fox and Krystal they kissed each other lovingly and deeply. Fox gave Krystal's nice big bottom a squeeze and she happily did the same to him while pressing her breasts against his chest. Fox squeezed Krystal's nice big soft ass, while she rubbed her big breasts and hardening nipples against his chest.

Fox rubbed the head of his erection against Krystal's vagina as they both moaned in pleasure and blushed in arousal. Link, Zelda, Peach and Mario were very turned on by this display of erotic affection Fox and Krystal were showing each other. When Fox and Krystal were done kissing, Fox put his hands on Krystal's lovely big breasts and he gave them a nice friendly squeeze which made Krystal moan in pleasure. After Fox gave her breasts another nice squeeze he flicked her hard nipples with his thumbs. Krystal grabbed Fox's penis and felt it throbbing in her right hand. Fox and Krystal shared a small kiss as Krystal put her hands on Fox's shoulders and prepared to spread her legs apart so Fox could enter her.

Before that could happen though Zelda tapped them both on their shoulders and brought them back to reality. Fox and Krystal blushed in shame; they had gotten so turned on by each other's nudity that they had almost had sex in front of all their friends. Zelda told them it was no big deal though and they should be happy they made each other feel so good. Fox, Link, Mario, Krystal and Peach all shouted in joy and jumped into the lake together. The water in the lake was cool and soothing; it cooled them down, but didn't stop them from being aroused.

Everybody swam around and played tag and Marko Polo. When it was Link's turn he covered his eyes and walked around a bit, before he felt two nice round breasts pressed against his back. Link uncovered his eyes as Zelda grabbed his member and gave it a nice long stroke. Link spun around and cupped Zelda's left breast and right butt cheek. Zelda closed her eyes in pleasure and gave a quick kiss on his lips. Everyone got turned on by this and Mario started squeezing Peach's big lovely breasts like crazy. Fox and Krystal made out again as they embraced one another and Fox once more cupped Krystal's rear end, while Krystal rubbed her breasts against Fox's chest.

Mario rubbed Peach's breasts together, while Link and Zelda inserted their tongues into each other's mouths and had a tongue battle. The six of them were all super aroused now and they all needed to cum! Link gave Zelda's breast and butt cheek a nice squeeze while he continued his tongue dual with her. Zelda moaned in pleasure and when her tongue battle ended she cupped Link's balls and said, "I just had a great idea."

Link petted Zelda's pubic hair with his free hand while saying, "What is it my love?"

Zelda gently rubbed Link's balls while replying, "We're having a lot of fun right now, but I think we could all have the greatest day of our lives if we all have a six way! I think it would be a great way for us to deepen our love and friendship with one another and create a special bond, so what do you guys say?"

The head of Link's erection brushed against Zelda's vagina as he said, "I'm game for it."

Peach and Mario held hands and Peach happily spoke for both of them and said, "Yeah count us in."

Fox and Krystal were so aroused now that they couldn't even speak so they just nodded yes in reply. Zelda clapped her hands together and said, "Perfect! Now how are we going to start this off?"

Peach replied, "Let me and Mario start things off to show you guys how it's done."

Peach and Mario got out of the lake and stood on the grass together. They made out passionately and Mario squeezed Peach's breasts and bum like crazy. When Peach could not take it anymore, she tried to gently pushed Mario onto the ground to ride him cowgirl style. Instead Mario gently pushed Peach onto the ground and said, "Not today Peach, today I am the dominate one!"

Mario thrust his mighty piece of man meat into Peach's happy hole and slammed into her like crazy! Fox, Krystal, Link and Zelda watched the two of them make love. Fox and Krystal decided it was now there turn to do it and they got out of the lake and sat right next to Mario and Peach, while facing one another.

Fox gave Krystal's rump one nice good squeeze and then he put his hands on her breasts and licked Krystal's left nipple making her shrike in pleasure. Fox licked Krystal's nipples a few more times, gave her breasts a nice squeeze and put the tip of his member inside of her entrance. Fox and Krystal shared a small kiss and then Fox put his penis all the way inside of Krystal and her vagina walls hugged it, Fox gently started thrusting inside Krystal while she embraced him and pressed her breasts against his chest. Fox cupped Krystal's rump again and quickened the speed of his thrusts while the inside of Krystal's vagina got tighter and tighter.

Link and Zelda watched their friends make love, got out of the lake and stood right next to Fox and Krystal. Link and Zelda kissed lovingly and while they were kissing, Zelda stroked Link's member and felt in throb in her hand. Link moaned in pleasure as Zelda stroked his member two more times and a drop of pre cum left it. As soon as Link and Zelda were done kissing, Link gently wrapped his lips around Zelda's left nipple and started sucking on it. Zelda moaned in pleasure and ran her hands through Link's hair urging him on.

While sucking on Zelda's left nipple Link rubbed her right one between his fingers. When both of Zelda's nipples were diamond hard, Link's left hand trailed down all the way to her vagina and after searching through her pubic hair, Link found her clitoris and after giving it just a few rubs Zelda became very wet. Zelda rubbed her knees together as she felt herself on the verge of cumming. She and Link had one more quick tongue battle and then Zelda spun around and got on all fours. Link patted her rump, held his penis and lined it up with her vagina. Link and Zelda shrived in anticipation and then Link slowly insured his penis all the way inside of Zelda's vagina.

He thrust into Zelda like crazy, her warm vagina walls hugging his member tighter and tighter with every thrust. The three couples continued making love until they all came! Mario and Peach came first and they both screamed in pleasure as they shared a beautiful climax together that sent pleasure coursing through their whole bodies. Fox and Krystal kissed lovingly and embraced each other tightly as Fox's member twitched inside of Krystal few times and then shot all of his warm sticky cum inside of her while Krystal's vagina walls hugged him and milked him of all his sperm. Krystal and Fox shared an extremely pleasurable orgasm together which made them feel so much pleasure that their toes tingled.

Link and Zelda kept on making love until they reached their peak. Link thrust into Zelda one more time and came in her while she cummed all over his member. Pure pleasure ran through their bodies as they screamed very loudly. When Link and Zelda were done cumming and the wave of pleasure left them, they sat down with everybody else. The girls played with the boys' penises until they were all hard again.

Mario and Peach wanted Krystal, Zelda, Fox and Link to make love with them and then watch them all make love with each other. So Zelda thrust down on Mario's member while Link screwed Peach until they all came and shirked in bliss. Fox then thrust into Peach doggy style while Krystal rode Mario like a wild crazy bull. They all came together as well and it was glorious! Now Mario and Peach were all tried out, but they were still going to watch Link make love with Krystal and Fox make love with Zelda and they were both going enjoy watching them reach the heights of sexual pleasure and erotic joy together!

Fox and Krystal laid down on the ground and held hands while Link and Zelda hovered over them. Link grabbed Krystal's breasts while she opened her legs for him, Link put the head of his member inside of her, while Zelda put the tip of Fox's member inside of her. The four of them shivered in anticipation for what was soon to come. Link started thrusting into Krystal while Zelda, thrusted down on Fox. The four of them felt their orgasms just building and building and after 15 minutes of love making they all felt themselves on the verge of cumming. Fox and Krystal held hands while Link and Zelda kissed as the four of them reached their climaxes together! They felt a huge wave of pleasure wash of them and it was simply stunning. It made both their toes and fingers tingle in bliss!

When they were all done cumming and the wave of pleasure left them, the six of them all laid down next to their one true love and said I love you to them. Today had been the happiest day of their lives and they all knew there was a good chance they would spend the rest of this vacation nude and that it would be lasting way longer than a weekend now.

_Few months later_

Samus was just checking the email on her ship's computer while wearing her sexy tight blue jump suit. She saw that she had gotten an email from her old friend Zelda and instantly clicked on it. The moment Samus read it she literally jumped out of her chair and shouted, "What the hell, next month Zelda's marrying Link, Fox, Mario, Peach and Krystal? How can she just do that? I mean …wait a second there getting married in Hyrule. I guess she could do whatever wants there since it's her kingdom. But really how do six people get married to one another?"

Samus sighed to herself and decided that she would go anyway. Samus went to go cut some apple slices for herself with a nice sharp knife. Suddenly Samus heard someone knock on the door to the entrance to her ship. She opened the door and saw a man in a business suit with a black tie and shades. Samus spoke to him and said, "Hello sir can I help you with anything?"

The man replied, "Hi Miss Aran right? I'm Bill and I work for the IRS you haven't been paying your taxes little lady."

"Right, I …I'm so busy I guess I just forgot. Ah how much do I owe exactly?"

"100 million dollars."

"But I only have ten million saved up, even if I sold everything I own I could only pay half of that."

"Maybe we can work out a special arrangement, can I come in."

"Yes."

After Samus invited Bill in, he looked at the inside for her ship for awhile and said, "I understand that Pikachu is currently with you."

"Yeah he's my best friend in the whole wide world. So I take him everywhere with me these days."

"Well I am sorry to say Samus the only way I will make your unpaid taxes disappear is you hand him over to me, so he can become my Pokémon sex slave!"

"That's sick there is no way I can do that!"

"You have two choices Samus, either give Pikachu to me so I can screw him to death or spend the rest of your life in jail!"

"NO!"

Samus screamed like an animal as she picked up her knife and stabbed Bill in the chest with it. Bill fell down on the ground barely alive while blood gushed out of him. Samus stabbed Bill again and killed him; she then went into an insane rage and kept on stabbing him. She stabbed Bill 177 times and only stopped because her arm got tried. Samus was now covered head to toe in Bill's blood and her hands shacked as she dropped her knife to the floor.

Tears starting pouring down her face as she sat on the floor and said, "What have I done?"

Samus wept as she looked at her bloody hands and decided before she did anything else she had to wash Bill's blood off her. So Samus went to the ship's bathroom, turned the shower on and stripped off her blood jumpsuit and got naked. She sat down in the shower crying. The warm shower water washed the blood off her, but Samus knew she would never be clean again. While Samus was in the shower Pikachu was wondering around her ship. He suddenly saw Bill lying in a pool of his own blood. Pikachu went over to Bill; got the strange object that was in his left pocket and saw that it was a vibrator. Pikachu heard the shower running and decided to go join Samus in the shower since they showered together often.

Pikachu ran into the bathroom as was Samus sitting in the shower in all her naked glory. She had a nice ass, two big round breasts with nice small nipples and a shaven vagina. Pikachu saw her sobbing and decided to cheer her up. He ran over to Samus and due to the fact she was sitting with her legs spread apart, he easily stabbed the nice happy vibrator into her love tunnel!

Samus screamed in pleasure and she picked Pikachu up and held him against her breasts as the vibrator went deeper inside of her. Samus felt a tingling in her vagina and her nipples become rock hard as she said, "AH I FEEL IT! I'M GOING TO I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Samus 's vagina walls slammed together as she came so hard that she shot the vibrator out of her vagina as her love juices flowed down her legs as pure pleasure flowed through her. As soon as Samus was done coming she kissed Pikachu and said, "Thank you Pikachu."

Pikachu snuggled against Samus's breasts and the two of them then sat down together and Samus forgot all about Bill, until the police came knocking on her door; but that's another story.

The End


End file.
